NaruHina: Summer Camp
by Andrew2021
Summary: In this story, Naruto and Hinata along with their friends in Part 1, will take summer vacation camp. While they’re in camping, Hinata and Naruto are starting to love each other
1. Inactive

_Hey guys, so I'm making my new story of NaruHina summer. So my other story I made was mistake cuz I accidentally submitted the public so I apologize for that but hopefully this story will be better one than my mistake one. So this story take place in Part 1 so instead Naruto being lonely and orphan, I want to feature his parents in this story instead they died to protect their son. Also I do not own Naruto or any characters from this series, it belongs to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 1: Inactive**

Since summer already started, Naruto finished his mission along with his team and Naruto was wondering if he can ask Sakura to hang out.

"Hey Sakura, wanna go eat at Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto said when he wants his crush to hang out with him but...

"Hell no Naruto, I ain't hanging out with, cuz I hate you so much you annoying knucklehead!" Sakura said since she doesn't like him from the academy.

(_Why does Sakura always treated me all the time?) _Naruto's thoughts, wondering why she's doesn't want to hang out with him.

(_I don't think she's not into me.) _That made Naruto feel heartbroken and no matter how hard he tried to convince her for hanging out but she refused, so Naruto give up for asking her and moving on but there is no girls to hang out with him.

Sakura didn't care about Naruto's heartbroken and the only person that she wants to hangout is Sasuke, which however he doesn't want to hangout with her as well.

"S-Sasuke, would you like to come with me at—" She is interrupted and declined by Sasuke who's not interest her at all.

"No. I don't want to hang out with you." Sasuke said after gave a negative response to Sakura.

"But why?" said Sakura asking Sasuke why and this is his response.

"Because you're annoying." The response that Sasuke gave to Sakura make her feel sad but she still loves him even if it hurts her heart.

So after they left Hokage building, they all going home and let's look Naurto's point of view and then we'll look at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Man... why does everything is going down on me when I ask Sakura hang out and said no to me, *sigh* I'm done asking her out but there's no girl want to hang out with me as well. Why is it happening to me?" That give Naruto a good question, because she is not the right girl he likes.

So Naruto made it to his home and his mother Kushina is washing dishes and hear the door is open and that is her son, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how's the mission?" said Kushina.

"Good..." Naruto replied to his mother and Kushina notices Naruto's face and start asking him why is he looking down.

"What's wrong Naruto, did something happen?" Kushina said.

"Nothing... it's just that I asked Sakura to hang out with me but she was mean to me for saying 'No' to me." Naruto explains why is he look sad.

Kushina understand about it and she tells Naruto to sit on the couch with her and she starts to explaining to him about Sakura and some other girls are hard to convinced to join.

"Naruto, it happens to everyone because life isn't easy to have someone to hang out and we just have to give up the person they loved and move on, whether they'll find someone else or just become singles for the rest of their lives." Kushina explained.

"So how did you and my dad met?" Naruto wondering how come Kushina and Minato met and they love each other.

"We met on the academy and few bullies were teasing me because of my red hair and called me 'Tomatoes', it made me mad and I start hitting one of them on their heads and later when I came home from mission, my house is devastated and kidnapped by Hidden Cloud Ninjas but Minato saved me and we start hang out and then we fell love each other. That's how we met a long time ago." Kushina said.

"Wow, I wish it happens to me mom." Naruto said and want to do the same thing to him and any girl he knows or don't know.

"I'm gonna be in my room, I'll be on my bed and maybe looking outside the window." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kushina said.

Meanwhile, let's look at Sakura point of view between her and her parents.

"I'm home." Sakura letting her parents know that she made it home and her parents are happy for that.

"So how's your mission go with team?" Mebuki said.

"*sigh* Good, it was okay with my team." Sakura said.

"You look down, is everything okay?" Mebuki said, wants to know why is she looking down.

"Yea it's good, I'm fine." Sakura said just don't wanna talk to her parents about what happened between her and Sasuke.

"You sure about that, we can talk and see what's the problem is." Kizashi said, he thought he and his wife could comfort her.

"No I'm fine, I'm going my room and just relax a little." Sakura almost start feel mad to her parents but she couldn't do it.

And last, let's see Sasuke' point of view and also this part is where his parents is alive as well. So Sasuke made it home and so is Itachi as well.

"Hey Sasuke, how's your mission?" Itachi said.

"... Okay." Sasuke replied.

They went inside of their house and continuing conversation.

"You know Sasuke, when a girl asking you out, you know her feelings get hurt after you said 'no' to her." Itachi explaining about Sakura's feelings to Sasuke but didn't argued with him.

"Like my girlfriend Izumi, I accepted her feelings and we hang out with dumplings and also have same mission sometimes. That's how good is relationships between you and Sakura." Itach made it clear to Sasuke and hopefully he agreed to his explanation.

"Hmm... I'll think about it Itachi." Sasuke said.

_That's it for Chapter 1: Inactive so I will come up with next chapter setting and the name of Chapter is: Planning._


	2. Planning

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I think this chapter is gonna be about starting to go a nice place for camping for Konoha 11._

**Chapter 2: Planning**

So after Sasuke said he'll think about it after what his brother Itachi said to him, so he still thinking and almost agreed to him. So the next day, after Team left their home and going to their mission. While they're on their way, Naruto still feel a little bit of sad and thinking who could hang out with him but he doesn't know who, however, unknown to him, there was a girl who acknowledged him and started having crush on him since they met on the academy, and that girl is Hinata Hyuga.

(Man, I wonder who could I ask to hang out?) Naruto is still thinking, while he is thinking, he approached his teammates.

(Well I'll just say 'hi' to them, what the worst could happen) Naruto thought he could say 'hi' to his teammates as a nice person but unfortunately...

"Hey guys—" He was interrupted by Sakura.

"I told you Naruto, I'm not hanging out with you." Sakura said and thinking he's not giving up but in reality he did and still didn't care about it.

"I was just to say 'hi', that's all Sakura." Naruto trying to explainning to Sakura and Sasuke which Sakura was half agreed and Sasuke doesn't care about it.

While they're walking to meet their sensei, they were approached by other teams, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy.

"What's up guys." Kiba said

"Hey everyone." Shikamaru said

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura said when they were walking by.

"We were going to meet our sensei at the training field." Rock Lee said as he is excited to do more training which everyone doesn't care his excitement.

"We're meeting our sensei at the bridge." Sasuke said.

While everyone are talking, Hinata staring Naruto and thinking what should she say to him.

"H-Hi Naruto." Hinata said and tried his best to say hi to him.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto said

After he said 'how are you?', her cheeks are red a little but she's resisting her faints.

"G-good thanks." Hinata said while she closed her eyes for a little bit.

Naruto wonders if Hinata is the right girl to him, but he doubt it because he thinks it's not true.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, what if we all go camping in the woods?" Ino said if everyone wants to join.

"Hmm... that'll be good idea." Choji said.

"Yea that is great idea." Tenten said and everyone else agreed except Sasuke and Neji and here's what they say.

"Whatever... not interested" Sasuke said but he will changed his mind soon.

"If that's a case, then I'm out. Not going camping for nothing, I rather have training with Hinata, Hanabi, and the rest of Hyuga clan." Neji said as Sasuke and Neji are the only people not going.

"Okay so when will we go camping?" Naruto said wondering when will they go.

"In two weeks on Saturday, hope you tell your parents first when you are done your mission." Ino said and hopefully everyone will tell their parents today so they'll have quality time together.

Hinata heard the date for camping and she thinks that if Naruto is planning to join, then she'll join as well which it makes her cheeks go red and she hopes one day (or night) she'll confess her feelings to Naruto in privacy so no one can hear or see Hinata and Naruto's love each other for the first time.

"Alright, no problem. I hope they'll okay that we can go, what do think Akamaru?" Kiba said

"*Bark*" Akamaru barked to his owner which he agreed.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Shino said.

"Of course he said 'yes'." Kiba said.

"Alright, after mission we go ask our parents' permission for camping, is it outside or inside the village?" Naruto said.

"I say outside the village Naruto." Rock Lee said.

So they're done talking and planned for camping in two weeks on Saturday but first they need to ask their parents first and then they'll go but some of them don't think their parents won't let them go because they may have other plans like cleaning house, another mission they'll have or anything that can happen to them. So the next day and after the mission, they return and Ino gathered group together and see did their parents agreed and here's what they say.

"So, did all of you asked your parents permission?" Ino said.

"Yea I did" Naruto said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

And so on for everyone that their parents agreed even though Rock Lee and Tenten are the only people who don't have their parents in their life but they do attempting to join them.

"I don't have family but would it be okay if I can join?" Tenten said, thought if it's okay to Ino that she can join them.

"What about me, I can join and do training while camping?!" Rock Lee said as he is excited to join while he can do training which everyone doesn't care to him for training but they do accept him to join if he can control himself.

"Hmm... okay but as long as you better look any women naked, okay?" Ino make herself clear to him so there will be no problem at all.

"Yes ma'am!" Rock Lee accepted Ino's orders.

_So that's it, that's Chapter 2: Planning and the next chapter is: Encamp. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know this is slow but I'll try to make something that is interesting and hopefully the ending part on Chapter 3 or 4, so I'll try my best._


	3. Encamp

_Hey guys, here's the Chapter 3: Encamp where all Konoha 11 are ready to go camping after its been two weeks and they're excited to enjoy their fun while Neji and Sasuke are at home and do training with their family. So let's continue this chapter._

**Chapter 3: Encamp**

"Alright Mom and Dad, I'm going. See ya in couple days." Naruto said when he's leaving his house.

"Okay be safe over there, Naruto." Minato said.

"Do you think it's okay to him to go camping, I mean what if something happens to him like kidnapped by Cloud Ninjas or Akatsuki group?" Kushina said when she is having panic if there's something happen to Naruto.

"Don't worry." Minato said "I put a Flying Thunder God mark on his back in case." Minato is trying to calm his wife so she won't be worry or feel something happen.

"Okay, yea your right." Kushina said.

After that, Naruto brought his stuff and including his tent and his clothes and pajamas as well. So he is going to meet his friends and later he found them and ready to leave the village not too far away but half miles of it.

"Hey guys, are we all ready?" Naruto said.

"Yea we all are except Shikamaru and Choji." Ino said thinking Shikamaru is sleeping while Choji possibility forgot about it but few seconds later, they arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Shikamaru said.

"Yea my alarm didn't go off." Choji explained.

"Next time set it and make it way louder!" Ino angered to her teammates.

Everyone got their stuff and tents and they're leaving the village already. Two hours later, they found a good spot for them and place their tents around circle while others are placing logs in campfire and soon they'll make a story whether it's a fiction scary story or not. After they finished building tent and the sun is almost goes down at 6:30pm.

"Alright everyone, who's ready to hear scary story?" Kiba said.

"Do we have to listen to it, what if the girls are afraid of it?" Naruto said and thought if one or any girls are uncomfortable of it.

"Chill out Naruto, we'll be fine." Sakura said.

"It's just a fake scary story, so nothing is gonna happen." Ino explained to Naruto.

"We set some traps around us including the trees so no one can get us." Tenten said, just to let everyone know if there's someone or something and it will ring a bell to wake them up for safety.

"Wow that's good strategy Tenten!" Rock Lee said.

Tenten's face look little blush for what Lee said.

"S-so when do we start hearing s-scary story?" Hinata said.

"At 8:30pm." Kiba said.

So at 8:30pm, everyone are together and ready to listened to the story they are about to listen.

"Alright is everyone ready to hear some story?" Kiba smiled.

"Yea." Everyone said.

"Wait, where's Shino?" Naruto said.

"He's asleep, I don't think he's not interest hearing some story." Ino said.

After they're done talking, everyone is unaware where is Hinata, and let's look at Hinata's point of view for short time. She is sitting behind the tree and holding her doll, looking at her doll is Naruto and her face looks happy and feel like she wants to tell her crush about her feelings.

(I do love Naruto, I should tell him that I have feelings to him) Hinata said, planning to tell him but in privacy between her and Naruto.

Meanwhile Shikamaru wants to know if Kiba found one story.

"So have you found a story Kiba?" Shikamaru said.

"Yea and it's good one." Kiba said.

"So a long time ago, there was an urban legend of 'Ghost', and couple people entered a house that was abandoned for over years. And the ghost scared them off and two people were screaming and running away like hell." Kiba said for telling a fiction story he made it up and something that pops up behind everyone.

"BOO!" A boy scared everyone.

"AHHHH!" Everyone scream out loud and almost ran away.

It is reveal that a boy with a ghost costume is Rock Lee, he, along with Ino and Kiba were planning to scared everyone and they were laughed at them while everyone were upset and don't like that.

"You... are... dead Lee!!!" Sakura is so, so angry at Rock Lee and here's what he said.

"It was prank Sakura, I swear it was a joke!" Lee explained.

"Calm down Sakura, jeez, can you take a joke?" Ino said, trying to calm Sakura down.

"Well this is a drag, I'm going sleep." Shikamaru said.

"Yea me too, but first I got to eat some chips." Choji said.

"Seriously, eating chips at night?" Tenten said and confused that why would someone eat snacks while it's night time.

Everyone else are about to sleep and inside Naruto's tent, he still thinking about Hinata and her doll all night. Meanwhile in earlier before sunset, Sasuke finally agreed to Itachi's explanation and he went to tell him that he's going to the group.

"Itachi, your right." Sasuke said.

"And?" Itachi said.

"About this girl who likes me." Sasuke said and Itachi was happy to hear that and knew that Sasuke can accept Sakura's love for him.

"So what are you gonna do?" Itachi said.

"I'm going to meet these guys." Sasuke said.

"But do you have tent?" Itachi asked Sasuke a question that does he have it.

"I'll ask someone if I can sleep, maybe Sakura." Sasuke respond.

So he left the house and finding his team even thought he doesn't have his tent. After he left, Sasuke and Itachi's parents show up from the shadows and secretly proud their older son that he able to convince Sasuke about Sakura.

"So you finally made him believe it's true?" Itachi's father said."

"Yes, father." Itachi said.

"We're proud of you Itachi." Itachi's mother said.

Itachi smiles to his parents and starting to ready to sleep soon. So right now, Sasuke is almost there to meet his team. But before he approach them, he noticed the trap that Tenten set up, he needs to avoid those traps such as Bear traps, Property Booby traps, and other traps. Couple minutes later, after he avoid all the traps, and now we finally continue the story where everyone is ready to sleep.

"Hey guys." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here, I thought you said you're not interesting camping." Naruto said.

"I changed my mind, so now I'm here, do any of you are okay to let me sleep any of your tent?" Sasuke said.

So the boys don't have any spare tent for him and the girls are about to argue who is letting Sasuke sleep with.

"You can sleep with me Sasuke." Ino said as she's happy to let him sleep with her but...

"No he sleeps with me!" Sakura said.

"You got scared, Sasuke doesn't like when girls are scared!" Ino said.

"He's on my team, so back off, pig!" Sakura said.

"I'll sleep with Sakura." Sasuke said as he feels nervous about it.

This cause Ino feel little heartbroken while Sakura feels joy and excited to sleep with Sasuke tonight.

"Ha! I told you!" Sakura said.

"That's enough, we're going to bed." Shikamaru said as he made Ino and Sakura calm down and not to fight.

_Okay that's the chapter 3: Encamp, the next and final chapter is call: Endearment. I really hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully this is the end of the story of NaruHina summer._


	4. Endearment

_Hey guys, I'm glad I'm finishing the story of NaruHina summer story and this might be longest chapter I ever made, I just really hope you enjoy it and maybe I'll think about making a different story of NaruHina. So here we go guys, the ending._

**Chapter 4: Endearment**

The next day later, the group woke up and got out of their tents and Sakura ask the group.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sakura said.

"I say we go swimming Sakura, there's a waterfall over there which is not too far away." Ino said.

"At least all of you guys have your swimming suits." Shikamaru said.

"And you better not splash the whole water Choji with your Human Bullet Tank jutsu, I swear I will kick you out of water!" Ino said.

"Okay okay, jeez I won't do it. It's just that I tripped over something and it makes me do the rolling ball jutsu." Choji accept and explained.

"Alright so when we go there?" Kiba said.

"12:00pm, don't be late okay?" Ino said.

"No problem ma'am!" Lee said as he excited.

"I can't wait to go swimming and after that, then what?" Tenten questioned to Ino.

"Truth or Dare, and then spin a bottle." Ino announced about after swimming.

Hinata heard what Ino said and her cheeks turn red and thinking if she gets truth by her friends or either Hinata spin a bottle that is pointing to her or Naruto, her plan will be ruined in front of everyone which makes her embarrassed and feel like Naruto reject her feelings but hopefully she will find a way to avoid them.

"That sounds interesting." Kiba thinks he might wanna kiss Hinata but he knows she doesn't have feelings to Kiba which he is joking.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Sasuke said as he feels like it's boring to him.

"Come on Sasuke, it's gonna be fun." Naruto said.

"And maybe cook some—" Shino being interrupted as someone said the same thing.

"And maybe we can cook some marshmallow sandwiches." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Shino with his anger voice for being interrupted.

"What?!" Naruto confused about what is up with his attitude.

"That's enough you two!" Sakura yelled at these two to not fighting.

"Okay everyone get ready to suit up your swim suits, it's 11:30am." Ino said.

So now everyone is wearing their swim suits, while they're changing, Hinata is also changing her swim suits while her heartbeat about swimming with Naruto and her cheeks turned red but she needs to stay strong and not to faint it like she always do that when she's around Naruto.

"You guys ready?" Sakura said.

"Yea we're ready and also we're waiting on Naruto." Kiba said.

"Then what is Naruto keep all the waiting?" Sakura said.

"*sigh* Let's just go, he'll be out in a minute." Shikamaru said.

After a minute later, Naruto came out of his tent but he isn't alone, there's another person who's nervous go to the pool at the waterfall.

"Hinata? What are you doing here, I thought you're with the group?" Naruto said.

"W...well... I just want to say hi and get to know you." Hinata said as she made Naruto's face little confuse and surprise look.

"Okay... so what do you like to talk about? Let's talk while we're heading to the pool." Naruto said.

So they're start walking and later Naruto start conversation.

"You look good with your swimming suit Hinata." Naruto said.

"T-t-t-thanks N-n-Naruto-kun." Hinata said while her cheeks turned red after what Naruto said to her.

"Do you remember at Chunin Exams where we answer those questions?" Hinata said.

"Yea...?" Naruto said. "Why do you asked? I remember I told you that I'll be fine instead cheating and don't want get you in trouble."

"Yes I remember, thanks for realizing it. And I asked you about it is because I want you to pass the test and become Chunin." Hinata said as Naruto is surprised and confused about what Hinata said.

"Really? Naruto said. 

"Yes." Hinata said.

They're almost at the waterfall and soon they'll enjoy it while Hinata is secretly nervous if she sit next to Naruto.

"We're here everyone, sorry we're late." Naruto said to the group.

"Took you long enough." Kiba said.

"Sorry everyone." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, now let's have some fun." Ino said.

They're all having fun on the waterfall and couple hours later, they are done, dried up, head back to their tents and start making snacks and water.

"Well that was fun." Tenten said.

"Yea it was fun!" Rock Lee said.

"Will you keep it down, it's almost sundown and it could rogue ninjas or wild animals out there." Shikamaru said.

"Yea sorry everyone." Rock Lee said.

"So... what now?" Sakura said.

"We do the Truth or Dare." Ino

"Okay so who goes first?" Shikamaru said.

"I say... Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino announced.

"Truth." Sasuke respond.

"Which girl do you like better?" Ino said.

"..." Sasuke being silent and trying to respond.

"...Sakura." Sasuke finally respond what Ino asked him about the truth what girl does he like and everyone were surprised and plus that cause Ino feel shocked and anger as she is going in her tent.

"Maybe she shouldn't ask that question, what a drag." Shikamaru said.

"So are we still playing Truth or Dare or no?" Choji said.

"I don't think so, who wants some marshmallow sandwiches?" Kiba said and everyone wants some except Ino.

"Maybe I'll save some of them for Ino later." Sakura said as she wants to cheer Ino and bring her back to the group.

"You sure about that?" Tenten said, wondering if that's gonna work.

"Yea cuz I can't just leave her crying all by herself." Sakura explained.

Few minutes later, the group got marshmallows and crackers to make marshmallow sandwiches before sun goes down at 5:48pm.

"Alright everyone, place your marshmallows on your stick." Sakura said to the group.

"Are you still give some marshmallow sandwiches for Ino?" Rock Lee said.

"Yes... she's still my best friend since we were kids." Sakura said.

"Okay, be careful if she's not happy to see you." Shikamaru warned to Sakura if it's gonna get serious and maybe fighting.

"Hey Hinata, so how are you and Neji?" Naruto asked Hinata about how's her and her Neji.

"H-he's good. He apologized for trying to kill me back in Chunin Exam a-and I accept his apology. Thanks for asking Naruto-kun." Hinata reply to Naruto's question.

"You know, you should you give up instead of fighting him Hinata." Kiba told Hinata about it but she didn't.

"If I-I... if I did, I would be failure again and never become better Ninja. I want to keep moving forward and great ninja, b-because that's my ninja way." Hinata reply and made Naruto more surprised for what she said.

"Wow Hinata, but your lucky you're still alive right now." Tenten said.

After their short conversation with Hinata about her cousin Neji back in Chunin Exam and they start eating their marshmallow sandwiches.

"Mmm... this is good marshmallow sandwich." Naruto said as he enjoys eating them.

"Yea me too." Rock Lee said.

"... they're okay." Sasuke's little negative response about them but at least he likes them little bit.

"Are you kidding me Sasuke, they're the best." Choji said.

"Yea, that's all you have to enjoy eating them." Kiba said.

While they're eating, Sakura is almost at Ino's tent. Sakura is aware that Ino is mad at Sasuke for starting love to Sakura.

"Hey Ino—" Sakura being interrupt by Ino.

"What do you want? Trying to explode that marshmallow sandwich on me?!" Ino being angry and think Sakura is tricking her with some prank or whatever she's planning but it's not true.

"No, it's not that. I understand you're upset of me and Sasuke, but you can't just being mad and have bad luck. I know there is another person that you'll like, I may not know who or what he is but I know it could be one of them in Konoha." Sakura explains and trying convincing Ino that she'll find someone else and make her happy.

"You think so?." Ino said.

"Yes, I do." Sakura said.

After Sakura cheered Ino, she will sleep right now while Sakura join the group and eat some marshmallow sandwiches.

"So how it go about Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"She's good, I thought it might be tougher to calm her down." Sakura response to Shikamaru's question.

"It's 5:48pm, should we go sleep now or later?" Kiba said.

"I say now. *yawn* I need some sleep." Naruto said.

"Yea, let's all go to sleep." Rock Lee said.

"Good night everyone." Hinata said.

"Good night. Everyone said at the same time.

2 and half hours later, Hinata began having nightmares about her past such as when she was young girl who being kidnapped by Hidden Cloud Ninja who snuck in Hyuga compound but her father saved her but now she thinks it might happen again, some rogue ninjas, or Akatsuki can kidnap her and taker her Byakugan eyes. So she got up and went to Naruto's tent.

"N-n-Naruto-kun, May I sleep in your tent?" Hinata ask request Naruto to let her sleep in his tent.

"*yawn* Yea sure Hinata. *again yawn* It's 7:58, why are you awake Hinata?" Naruto said while he's barely awake.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, I just had nightmares and I'm scared to feel lonely at night when we're outside our village." Hinata explained.

"Okay, you can sleep me if you want but don't be scared tonight because I can protect you." Naruto said and made Hinata's cheeks go red and half fainted but not fully fainted.

So she sleeps next to him and she feels safe for now. While she find her comfort spot, she feel warm when she put her head on Naruto's shoulders and Naruto is unaware that he feels her head on his shoulder.

So it's 8am, everyone woke up and get ready their stuff ready in couple days.

"Morning everyone." Sakura said.

"Morning Sakura, hows your sleep?" Sasuke said.

"Good I slept good." Sakura said.

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba said.

"Have you check her tent?" Shikamaru said.

"I'll go check now." Kiba said.

Before Kiba going to check Hinata's tent if she's there, Naruto woke up and when he sees Hinata is sleeping next to him on his shoulder and her hands is holding his arm as well.

(_Hinata is sleeping next to me? But why?) _Naruto thoughts about confused about Hinata is sleeping next to him.

_(I don't want to wake her up like crazy, maybe if I could...) _Again with Naruto thoughts, he can wake her up nicely.

"H-Hinata, are you awake?" Naruto ask her if she's awake.

Hinata is awake now and see Naruto is almost close to her face which she is about faint it.

"*gasp* Hinata! I'm so sorry Hinata!" Naruto starts to panic for getting to close to Hinata's face.

10 to 15 seconds later, she woke up and realized that if the group is about to find her on the tent which she'll feel embarrassing herself from them.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun, I am awake. I got to go back to my tent." Hinata said as she starts kinda runs off to reach her tent.

_(I wonder why did she sleep next to me like she's holding me?)_ Naruto's thoughts as he starting to think he might gonna ask her about it.

"There you are Hinata, where were you?" Kiba said.

"I-I-I was cleaning my hands Kiba, that's all." Hinata secretly lie to him as she explained.

"Okay... well the rest of us are kinda packing our stuff and ready to go tomorrow in the afternoon. Be sure you packed yours, okay?" Kiba said.

"Okay, I will." Hinata said.

Meanwhile, Naruto joins the group.

"Man, where were you Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"Overslept." Naruto said.

"Well maybe tomorrow you won't overslept in the afternoon, okay?" Sakura said with her little stressed.

"Yes I will Sakura." Naruto said.

So few hours later, they packed their stuff and be ready tomorrow in the afternoon so they'll stay there for one more day and then they'll heading back to Konoha.

"Mines done packing, what about you guys?" Ino said.

"Yea mines done." some genins respond to Ino's question while some are almost done with their stuff inside their bags.

"So... after that, then what?" Naruto ask everyone once they're finishing their stuff inside their backpacks.

"I don't know... maybe talk about our lives?" Shikamaru said.

"You know, I think it's great idea to talk about our lives like families." Rock Lee said.

"But you don't have parents Lee, how it's make you be part of it?" Tenten said.

"Well... I kinda learn about my parents' fate when I was a baby during Nine Tails attack in Konoha." Rock Lee said.

"What happen to them?" Sakura said.

"They were killed while saving other villagers to evacuate the area." Rock Lee revealed about his parents' death.

"Wow... I'm sorry about your loss Lee, it must been hard for you to lose them." Naruto feels sorry about Lee's parents and wants to cheer him up.

"Yea... anyone wants to talk about their lives?" Ino said.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Shino said.

"Oh Shino, I forgot that your here." Naruto said.

"I was with you guys the whole time, I talk to you, I ask some marshmallow sandwiches but no, you guys ignore me every time." Shino's anger and telling everyone about how they ignore to him.

"Okay, we'll try to keep up to not ignoring you at all." Choji said.

4 hours later, the groups are about to heading home in couple hours. Naruto going to see Hinata but she's not in her tent, so he asked anyone knows where is she.

"Is anyone see Hinata?" Naruto said.

"She's at the lake, trying to clean her hands." Kiba said.

"Oh... thanks Kiba." Naruto said.

Now that Naruto is heading to the lake to see Hinata and hopefully no one is following him behind. Meanwhile Hinata is trying to clear her mind and think about how to talk to Naruto and confess her feelings to him until she's got attention by Naruto.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said.

"N-n-Naruto-kun? I-I-I didn't hear you were coming." Hinata said.

"Sorry I scared you Hinata, anyway, may I ask you something?" Naruto ask her about something from last night.

"Y-yes?" Hinata said.

"Hmm... why did you hold me last night?" Naruto asked while he feels nervous to ask her.

Hinata's cheeks turned red and she's almost fainted but she's resisting it and she gets closer to Naruto and she finally said it.

"B-b-because I have feelings about you Naruto-kun, I really do." Hinata finally confessed her feelings to Naruto and he was surprised but wait there's one more thing.

She puts her arms around his neck and lift up a little now, she finally kiss him on his lips and Naruto kiss her back. After their kisses, here's what they say.

"I love you Naruto, I always love you." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata, I love you too. So when did I make you fall in love with me?" Naruto wonders when did it all started and here's the response.

"Since we were academy when those bullies started bully me because of my Byakugan but you, you came to help and save me from those bullies. I feel happy and appreciate your helping Naruto." Hinata said.

"Wow, I guess I did save you after all. Maybe one day we can hang out some other day." Naruto brought the idea to hang out with Hinata either before or after the missions with her sometimes.

"Sure Naruto I would love to, I wish I was on your team instead Sakura." Hinata accepted and she feel little bit sad about not having same team with Naruto.

"Yea, I should've have you on my team and we can get to know each other more." Naruto agreed to Hinata that it was disappointed between those two couples are separated.

The two are now holding hands and they're heading back to the group but before that, they have to keep a secret from them so they won't make embarrassing between them. Once they about to reach their tents, they let go their hands so that no one can see them holding hands.

"Hey there two, what you guys been doing over at the lake?" Kiba said.

"Just talking that's all." Naruto said.

"Yea... we had good time talking to each other and about our families." Hinata said.

"Okay... what else besides—" Shino is again being interrupted.

"Anything else besides your families?" Sasuke said.

"No that just it, that's all." Naruto said.

Sasuke figured it out and smirk without telling everyone that they're lying, so he decided to keep a secret.

It's evening later and everyone are about to go to sleep after they feel bored, meanwhile Naruto and Hinata are sleeping together again in Naruto's tent and here's what they say.

"You know Hinata, I would like to take you somewhere like adventure with or without our family next time. Naruto said.

"Yea I would like it but my father still don't trust you while my mother is okay that I truly love about you." Hinata said.

They all lay down ready to sleep and look each other's eyes.

"I love looking at your eyes Naruto, your eyes are like fresh ocean." Hinata flirted Naruto.

"And I love your hair style Hinata but why did you cut your hair?" Naruto ask a question to Hinata.

"Because I heard rumors that Sasuke only like girls have long hair, so I cut mine that way you won't think that I like him. That's why I cut my hair that way I don't want make you upset about it." Hinata explained.

"Oh... I'm glad I have one girl who do understand me and start to have feelings about me like you Hinata." Naruto feel happy to hear what Hinata said and also flirted her as well.

"Well, good night my love." Hinata said.

"Good night sweetie." Naruto said.

They kiss each other and go to sleep right now, they also holding hands and few hours later, they're having a dream. A dream where they start their own future family in Konoha. The next morning, the group wake up and ready to head back home.

"Morning guys." Sakura said.

"*yawn* Hey guys." Shikamaru said.

"Get ready for our stuff, we're leaving soon." Ino said.

"Finally, I wanted to go home and eat more chips and have some grill when we get back to the village." Choji said.

"And I should start training with Guy sensei." Rock Lee said.

"Umm... me too, I guess." Tenten said.

"Where the heck is Hinata and Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Should you—" Shino is again being interrupted by Sakura.

"Should you check on them and see if they're in their tents?" Sakura said.

"Yea sure, hopefully they're awake otherwise we just gonna leave them here." Kiba said.

When Kiba reached to Naruto and Hinata's tents, they're still sleeping at their own tents. Earlier in the morning like 1 hour ago, Hinata woke up and sneak away and returning to her tent.

"Hinata, wake up it's time to go home." Kiba said.

Hinata is waking up, robbing her eyes and said "M-morning Kiba."

After he woke Hinata, he went to Naruto's tent and yell at him like hell.

"Wake up you knucklehead Ninja!!!" Kiba yelled to surprised Naruto.

"Wha-who-where?! Jesus Kiba, you scared the shit out of me man, don't do that again!" Naruto said.

"Alright everyone let's all go home, man I missed my parents today." Ino said.

As the group are going their homes, they had good times for hanging out each other at camping but they are unaware that Naruto and Hinata are in love each other. Finally they made it home, and looking at Naruto's POV and then Hinata's POV.

"I'm home." Naruto said to his parents.

"How was the camping Naruto?" His mother, Kushina said.

"Good. I had good times with my friends and Hinata." Naruto said.

"So how are you and Hinata been doing when you two are in camping?" Kushina said.

"She likes me." Naruto said which they're misunderstood what he meant.

"I'm glad you two are having good times being friends." Kushina said.

"No I mean, she really likes me." Naruto said.

"Your saying she's in love with you?" Minato said.

"Yes, I feel happy that someone who loves me and I asked her that we can hang out sometimes." Naruto said.

"That's nice of you Naruto, maybe one day she'll be a good wife to you like me." Kushina said and Naruto feel blushed for what she said.

"Oh stop that please Mom, that makes me feel embarrassing and turning red." Naruto said.

(_Well Naruto, you are lucky son for being loved by some girl in Konoha.)_ Minato's thoughts and feel happy to hear about Hinata and Naruto are romantic each other.

Meanwhile in Hinata's POV.

"I-I'm home." Hinata said.

"How's your camping Hinata." Hanabi said.

"It went well, I had good times with my friends and talk to each other." Hinata talked to her sister about her trip.

"Well I'm glad to hear that sweetie." Hinata and Hanabi's mother said to her older daughter. (I'm also featuring their mother for this story as well, but I don't know her name is.)

"Hmm... well how about the boy?" Hiashi asked her daughter about Naruto.

"Good, we just talked and asked him about our families. We had good times, he asked me to hangout sometimes." Hinata respond to her father's questions.

"That's so sweet of him Hinata, maybe one day you will ask him out somewhere." Hinata's mom said.

Hinata's father and her sister left the living room and now it's just her and her mom this time.

"Did you told him about how you feel about him?" Her mom said.

"Eeek, h-h-how did y-you know mother?!" Hinata started panicking for what her mother said.

"I'm your mother, I'm aware how you feel about the fourth Hokage's son. You don't have to keep a secret from me, but I won't tell anyone. I promise I keep a secret between you and Naruto." Her mother said.

"T-thanks mother." Hinata said.

_Well that's it everyone, that's the story of NaruHina Summer. I'm glad I made my first fanfiction of NaruHina and I can make other stories of them. I also can make a new story of NaruHina but it's not the sequel, just different story, it's call "NaruHina: Detective Noir". I been thinking about based on the movies, novels, and t.v. show about noir and I really love these stories of detectives and gangsters. So I'll start in couple months._


End file.
